I won't let you go
by GreyEnterprisesInc
Summary: What If Ana is determined to move on from Christian and she declines his offer to go to Jose's art show? But what if Christian is determined to get her back? Who will win? Will Christian go to far? Or will Ana take him back? Rated M for language and lemons in later chapters. I own nothing.
1. Apart

**This is my first fanfic so it will probably be rubbish lol and if it is feel free to say so but if you like it then I'd like to hear that too .****Oh and I own nothing!**

Christian's POV

It's been a week since Ana left and to say it's been hell is an understatement. I've called, texted, emailed and I even went to her door but the only response I got was a short and polite decline of my offer to take her to Jose's art show. It seems I've hurt her too much but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up. I need her like I've never needed anyone before. When I realised this it shocked me right down to my icy heart. So that's why I am sitting at my desk seven days later trying to devise a fool proof plan to make her mine. I'll stop at nothing, even if it means kidnapping and tying her to the bed so she'll listen.

Glancing at the clock on my desk it's only just turned six which is still early enough to execute my plan I just hope that I can get the help I need. Grabbing my jacket I walk into the great room to see Mrs Jones cooking something delicious, when she looks up I see the same look in her eyes I have for the past week. Sympathy. She seen how my mood deteriorated over the last week and I know she's routing for me to get Ana back.

"Would like anything to eat Mr Grey?"

Her voice is sad as if she thinks I'll say no, but the one thing I won't do no matter how terrible I feel is stop eating. I know only too well what it's like to starve.

"Yes Mrs Jones, thank you but I'll have to be quick as I have business to attend to"

As I say this I can feel a smile pulling at my lips because this 'business' may just get my Ana back and I think Mrs Jones knows this too as her face lights up.

"Of course Mr Grey"

She hurries around the kitchen and sets some Mac and Cheese down in front of me which is a change from the extravagant meals I usually have on my weekly menu. I eat in a hurry and make my way to the elevator will Taylor in tow. As we make the SUV, Taylor waits expectantly for my command all though I'm sure he knows as the shit eating grin hasn't left my face.

"Miss Steele's place"

As we drive away I pull out my blackberry and dial. I hope I can the help I need although I'm not sure as they seem to be on team Ana right now.

Gladly he picks up.

"Elliot I need your help and Miss Kavanagh would be a great asset too"

"Christian, If this is about Ana-"

"Yes it is so would you please just listen, it's important!"

"I will not help you get her back"

"ELLIOT! GOD DAMN IT I NEED YOUR HELP I NEED HER!"

My anger flared up faster than normal, he isn't even listening to me and I won't tolerate it.

"Woow dude you seriously need to calm down you don't seem to stable"

"UNSTABLE? YOU HAVEN'T SEEN UNSTABLE", sucking in a breathe I let it woosh out of me as an attempt to rein in my anger, it works a little.

"Look Elliot, please I just want to talk to her, that's all I want"

I can hear the defeat in my own voice, I sound so damn desperate which is new for me. Another first it seems. I'm shaking, I feel out of control and like Elliot said, very unstable. I hear a sob and it takes me a while to realise it came from me. Fuck sake I'm a mess. What's happening to me? Whatever it is I know the only person that can help is Ana.

"Christian?"

"Yes?"

"I'll help you"

What do you think? Any help is appreciated,

Sarah


	2. Danger

Ana's POV

I'm trying, I really am but it's extremely hard to ignore one of the most powerful men on the planet. Up until today my will has been strong and I've managed to get through seven days of constant phone calls and emails from the man I love. Even if he doesn't know it. I think I've done well although today seems to be more painful than the other six days. I miss him... a lot. I know we can't be together so that's why I need to get through today and everything will be fine.

As I make it back home from my new job at SIP it's just turning 6.30pm and I can't wait to just fall into to bed and try to get some sleep but since my day isn't going well why should my night be any better. I turn my key in the door and walk into the hallway. It's dark for some reason. I thought Kate would be home by now. Strange. I switch on the light and immediately my eyes are drawn to a beautiful bouquet of roses sitting on the coffee table in the living room. As I walk over I think they must be from Elliot for Kate, but the label states differently.

_Just talk to me, that's all I ask._

_Chrisitan x_

How the hell did he get the flowers in here, I know Kate wouldn't have allowed it. This is ridiculous, it's hard enough to without this. Why won't he give up? I feel my heart beat in my chest, I feel the throbbing pain with every pulse.

Just as I set the card down I hear a nose come from my bedroom and I feel a shiver run through me. What the fuck? What the hell am I supposed to do? The many horror movies I've watched tell me I shouldn't go in the room but I can't just leave. I look around for a weapon and come up blank. I seriously need to invest in a bat. Taking a deep breath I step forward trying my best not to make a sound. As I get near the door it flies open. I scream and jump back like a rocket which makes me end up on my ass. I lift my eyes to see my intruder and freeze. He's standing there with the same expression I know is on my face. He steps towards me.

"Stop!" I throw my hand up in defence and he freezes.

"Ana I just want to help you up"

How the hell did Christian get in here? If Kate has anything to do with it I'll kick her ass. She knows how I feel.

" I can do that myself", I stand on shaky legs but try to look confident, he sees right through me. Damn!

"Ana, are you ok?", he steps forward again.

"I said stop, just stay there!", I know if he gets close I'll have no chance of resisting. I take a second to stare at him. He's wearing his usual attire. A grey suit with a tie to match, it's perfectly fitted and probably cost a bomb. He's gorgeous and his sex hair doesn't help. I meet his piercing eyes and it's like he's searching my soul. It unnerves me but I can't look away.

"I just want to talk to you, like It said on the note, please, just talk"

His eyes are begging me and his voice is desperate but I keep my composure, I have to remember why our relationship didn't work. The memory gives me enough strength to force my walls up and keep me safe.

"I think you should leave"

"NO!, NO I WON'T"  
I jump at him statement. Did he get angry so quickly before? I don't think so. I can see the tension in his body, his muscles tight ready to spring. I step back slowly trying to put distance between us but he noticed and comes barrelling towards me. He grips my upper and forces me to look at him. His eyes are crazed, they're blazing, but with what? Passion, Pain, Rage? I'm not sure. It scares me.

"Christian, let go, you're hurting me"

"_I'm _hurting _you?", _his voice is a whisper, deadly quiet.

"Yes-"

"Do you know how _hurt _I feel? Do you know how bad it felt the day you left. You were the only good thing in my life and you left. I needed you Ana, I still do...baby"

On the last word his grip loosens and his eyes soften. I can see the pain behind them. The same pain I've been feeling but how could he hurt so much he doesn't love me, I can't give him what he wants and I tell him so, making sure I convey my hurt too. I should be scared but I'm not, I trust him, even after what happened the day I left. Even if he looks a little insane right now.

"You give me everything", his hands cup my face, gently caressing. I can feel my resolve fading, I need to stop this. I shove him hard backwards and I notice the wince when my hands connect with his chest. It gives me time to move. I run around the couch to put distance between us but soon I'm caught in his arms again and I'm shoved into the wall behind me.

"STOP RUNNING FROM ME ANA!"

Now I'm scared. I can see the rage flowing through him as he pines my body with his, my hands are held above my head in his steal grip. I've never seen him this angry. Will he hurt me? No! He wouldn't! As I stare at him his rage merges with lust and I can feel his erection digging into my hip, although his eyes are hard and cold and as he whispers to me I'm not so sure I'm safe anymore. I'm not so sure he won't hurt me.

"You will be mine again Anastasia"


	3. Hope

Christian's POV

Once I phoned Elliot and he told me he would help, he made sure Kate knew I was coming. I stopped to get Ana roses and made it to her apartment within fifteen minutes. When I arrived Kate and Elliot were there and I could see how angry Kate was. My plan was to get into Ana's apartment. I wanted to be given some time alone with her and I knew all I had to do was convince Kate which is where Elliot came in. He tried to calm her down as I walked in but she came at me full force.

"IF YOU THINK FOR A SECOND YOU'RE GETTING TO SEE HER YOUR WRONG SO JUST LEAVE!"

"Kate calm down please just hear him out", I loved Elliot in that moment but I'm not sure it made much of an effect.

"NO ANA DOESN'T WAN'T TO SEE HIM ELLIOT!"

"Just give him a chance he only wants to talk to her"

Kate stared at me breathing like a bull ready to charge, she reined in her anger after a few moments but made sure I saw the threat in her eyes.

"You have one hour...ONE!"

Relief flooded through me and I tried thanking her but she stomped by me with Elliot on her heals.

"Good luck bro"

"Thanks Lelliot"

Once they left I set the roses on the coffee table and turned off the lights, I didn't want to scare her so I thought If she didn't see me immediately it would be better. I hid in her room and waited.

The next fifteen minutes were hell but I made it. I heard her come in and once I'd opened the door of her bedroom and saw her everything crumbled. I became desperate again. My imagination didn't compare to how beautiful she looked in that moment. All I could think was I had to get her back. I was shocked when she refused me so abruptly, I thought she would talk but she wouldn't. I got mad and I know I scared her but I felt like I couldn't control my body, I was spiralling into crazy land. Christ I was so rough with her. I tried to kiss her once I had her pined against the wall but she resisted me. I didn't stop because I was sure that once our lips connected she would give in. That wasn't the case because I didn't get a chance to reach her lips. The apartment door flew open and Kate rushed in pulled me off. She was screaming at me but I didn't hear any of it, I was too focused on Ana's teary face. She was crying and I was the reason, it tore me apart. I wanted to comfort her, take her in my arms and make it better but I couldn't, Elliot held me back. I pushed forward trying to get to her. Even though I still felt crazed, the only emotion in me then was guilt.

Kate was sitting on the floor with Ana, trying to console her but she just stared at me. I screamed her name. Trying harder to get near her. Then I saw something change in her expression and she reached for me too. I felt hope well up inside me but Kate wouldn't let her move. Ana sobbed.

"Please Kate, just let me go I can help him, I need to help him"

"No Ana he isn't safe!"

"He won't hurt me, he won't he's just upset, please"

I was confused for a moment because I didn't understand why Ana would want to be near me but my mind quickly cleared when I realised she wasn't telling me to get out but inviting me into her arms. I grabbed onto her like a leech and crushed her in my grip. Her hands began stroking my hair, it felt heavenly. I'm not sure what Elliot and Kate where but I could them arguing. I didn't care. All that mattered was Ana was in my arms.

"Ana, I'm sorry, so fucking sorry", I sobbed into her hair.

"We're going to fix this Christian, I promise"

I felt her grip loosen but I held on, there was no way I could let go.

"We will fix this but you have to go home tonight Christian"

What? No! I can't leave her, my grip tightened and I kissed her neck trying to make her hold me again.

"Please you need to go home and calm down"

"You calm me down Ana, only you. Let me stay tonight just to sleep"

I felt her sigh and grip me a, her fingers ran through my hair again and I breathed her amazing scent in.

"Ok, just to sleep"

**O**

**There are far from being back together trust me :D**

**Sarah**


	4. Dream

Ana POV

That night I let him in my bed, fully clothed I might add. He held me against his chest and it felt like how it was before I left him. Perfect. He whispered apologies in my ear and told me over and over he would pull himself together. I hoped it was true but only time would tell. I was content to fall asleep with him wrapped around me and pretend everything would turn out the way we wanted.

Sometime in the night I awoke to a hand caressing the naked skin of my stomach. Naked? How did that happen? My thoughts were interrupted when I felt his tongue in my ear. I should stop this and I was going to until I heard his voice.

"Please Ana I need you"

I couldn't even respond as his hand moved up to cup my breast, pinching my nipple in between his fingers. I moaned and pushed my ass back against him. I could feel his cock digging into me and realised he was naked too. Fuck. Turning around I shoved my hands into his pulling his mouth to mine. His lips clamped onto mine, nipping, sucking and finally slipping his tongue against mine. His hands roamed my body, grabbing any bit of skin he could, they ended up on my thigh pulling my right leg over his hip. I felt his hard length slip against me just where I needed him, I was dripping wet. When his lips met my neck he rolled on top of me pressing down in all the right places.

"Fuck Ana you feel so good baby"

"Christian please", I pleaded with him. I was desperate to have him.

"All in good time, Miss Steele", I felt him grin against my neck then slip his fingers down over my stomach to my wet sex. He caressed my clit making me squirm and whimper.

"Shhh baby I'll take care of you"

His slipped two fingers inside me as his mouth captured mine again.

"You're so wet baby, is that all for me?"

"Yes only you"

He groaned into my mouth clearly approving of my words. His fingers moved faster and his thumb moved over my clit again. He brought me to the brink then stopped.

"Christian NO!"

" I want to be inside you when you cum for me, please say yes"

"Yes, yes please"

I reached in between us grasping his twitching cock and positioned it at my entrance. As he slipped inside me I grasped his shoulders and the room filled with our moans. His cock felt so good, it filled me to the hilt. Christian buried his head in my neck murmuring in my ear.

"So tight, so fucking good Ana"

"Move Christian move"

He began slow caressing me everywhere, it was heavenly. I wanted to touch him too but I knew I couldn't. In the next moment it was like he read my mind.

"Touch me Ana, its ok"

What? I didn't think about it for long. My hands ran down his back and over his ass gripping him tight. I wrapped my legs around his waist, digging my heals into his ass and spurring him on. My hands moved back into his pulling his face to mine. As his lips sought out mine I pulled on his hair and he grunted in response. The more I tugged the more frantic he got slamming into me. My hands raked down his back. Touching him was the best feeling ever.

"FUCK ANA YES"

He pulled back from my mouth, his forehead resting on mine.

"OPEN YOUR EYES I WANT TO SEE YOU WHEN YOU CUM"

My eyes flew open staring blue to grey. His eyes were full of love and passion and it send me over the edge.

"Oh Christian"

After a few more thrusts I felt him shudder and spill into me, my name on his lips. He collapsed on top of me, his lips at my ear.

"I love you Ana, so much"

That's when I realised there was something wrong, Christian would never just say that and I wasn't even sure it was true.

I awoke with a start, sunlight creeping in my window. I felt the same arms around me that I felt in my dream only this time they were covered in his shirt. We weren't naked and we hadn't just has sex. I should have known it was too good to be true, I could never touch him like that and he would never say the words I long to hear. Everything from last night hits me and I realise we are far from being ok again.

I feel him stir behind me.

"Ana are you ok?"

"Yeah sure", I'm unsure what to say, still disorientated.

"I thought you were having a nightmare, you were moaning, I tried to calm you down"

Oh dear god. His arms tightened around me, pulling me around to look at him. He grasped my chin looking into my eyes. I felt the blush spread up my cheeks. He smirked.

"So not a nightmare then?"

**O**

**Just a bit of smut before everything goes to wrong **

**Sarah**


	5. Darkness

Ana's POV

After my dream, me and Christian spent a while in bed just chatting, acting like everything was normal. It felt good just to talk like two people getting to know each other apart from the fact we were snuggled up as close as possible. We ignored the elephant in the room until it was time for me to go to work. He was reluctant to let me go but once I promised to let Taylor drive me he agreed. We agreed to see each other that night, he was going to pick me up and we were going to go for a meal. It all sounded great to me even though I was little nervous he would have another outburst. I'd give him the benefit of the doubt for now.

He rode with me to SIP and as I reached for the car door he grasped my hand. Turning to face him, I saw he intended to kiss me but it was clearly my choice as I saw the tentative look on his face. Smiling I leant forward placing my lips gently on his, I lingered there a little too long before turning and exiting the car. I didn't want to lead him because I had no idea what the future would bring.

As soon as I got to my desk Jack was showed up in a particularly foul mood. Manuscripts landed on my desk left, right and centre all through the day. What crawled up his ass and died? At one point he looked over a script throwing it back at me, telling me to do it again. What an ass! At lunch he told me to be quick and that I had to 'make up' for my mistakes earlier, I wasn't sure what that meant but it caused a shiver to run through me.

I hurried to the elevator and as the doors close I heard my phone ping alerting me to an email. Christian!

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Lunch

**Date: **June 10 2011 12:05

**To:** Anastasia Steele

I hope you've eaten today?

I miss you by the way. This morning was nice;)

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Shaking my head, with a slight grin on my face I hit reply. He's still bossy as ever, what did I expect?

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Lunch

**Date:** June 10 2011 12:08

I heading out as I type so keep your hair on!

I miss you too; we have a lot to talk about.

Anastasia Steele

Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor, SIP

I place my phone back in my jacket and head out into the lobby. Then I spot Ethan, Kate's brother walking over to me.

"Ethan?"

"Hi, Ana", he pulled me into a hug kissing my cheek then stepping back. He looked good in black jeans and matching shirt, his blonde hair dishevelled from the wind.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to take you for lunch to celebrate your new job, congratulations by the way!"

I considered his offer before answering. I knew Christian wouldn't be happy but Ethan and I are just friends, I'm sure Christian would understand. I hoped.

"Yeah sure I'd like that; although we have to be quick my boss has been up my ass all day"

"The cafe around the corner it is then", he grinned down at me grabbing me by the hand and yanking me out the door.

A few minutes later we sat in a small a cafe at an even smaller table munching on barely edible food. I didn't mind, it was nice to catch up with a friend.

"So Ana, how's the love life going? Last I heard you dumped that rich guy's ass!"

"It's kind of complicated Ethan, we're trying to work it things out"

As I look at him I see his face fall although he hides it well. What's that about? Does he have a thing for me? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Christian will be pissed. I quickly change the subject to something less awkward but soon we have to leave as I notice the time. Ethan walks me back to SIP, hugging me goodbye. When I get back to the office there's more manuscripts on my desk, the pile is getting higher, I'll be here all night! As I sit at my desk ready to take on the sky scraper high piles my phone pings again and I pull it out. It's Christian again although this time he's clearly annoyed. Shit!

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject: **Cosy are we?

**Date: **June 10 2011 12:36

**To:** Anastasia Steele

I see you have yourself yet another admirer. I know things are not great between but I guess I thought you wanted to fix things. Please correct me if I'm wrong!

Christian Grey

Confused and Hurt CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

He's been watching me, fucking hell! I don't care if he's angry because I feel just the same. I don't reply, instead I get on with my work trying to defuse my rage but it just grows as time goes on. Every time Jack comes near me I have to work very hard not to shout at him because he isn't making my day easier. By five o'clock I'm ready to punch someone.

I walk out of SIP and see Taylor standing by the SUV. I'm not sure I want to face Christian yet but I have no other choice. Walking up to the car Taylor opens the door greeting me politely. I ignore him. I'm just too mad. As I take my seat I notice Christian is looking away from me out of the window. Anyone else would think he's lost in thought but I know better, he's trying to rein in his anger. I can see the tension in his body.

As soon as I've clipped my seat belt he turns to Taylor.

"Miss Steele's place, Taylor!", his voice is cold and deadly. I'm surprised Taylor heard him.

Why the hell are we going to my apartment? Maybe he's just going to drop me off because he's too mad to speak. That would be fine with me right now. I'm appalled at him, what gives him the right to spy on me? I suppose I shouldn't expect any better from him.

The car starts to move and I think the journey to my home will be silent until Christian turns around to look at me. I can see the same look he gave me last night just before he lost it. Oh god not again! This time I know something must be wrong with him, something must have changed when I left because he was never like this before.

He reaches over and I flinch, but all he does is cup my cheek. His eyes bore into mine with an intensity I've never seen before. His eyes seem to soften but it does nothing to calm down. There's something still off about him and my anger is laced with fear. I have no idea what's going to happen but then words come from his mouth and I'm shocked beyond belief.

"I love you, Ana", the words don't match the evil grin that spread across his face.

Yup there's definitely something wrong with him, it's like when I left I took a part of him and it's been replaced with something darker.

**O**

**Things may get a bit weird from now on. Christian will definitely be darker but it will work out in the end! :D**

**Sarah x**


	6. Monster

Christian POV

I wasn't entirely sure what threw me over the edge and into that plunging darkness but I thought it might had something to do with Ethan and his dirty paws that were all over my Ana. The moment Taylor reported to me that she had left for lunch with some blonde guy, I was at SIP faster than a bullet train.

Taylor led me over to the cafe they went to and I watched as they acted like more than mere acquaintances. The second Ethan's hand touched Ana's creamy ones; I lost it. When she didn't push his hand away immediately, something inside me snapped.

It was the same thing that had been eating away at me since the day Ana left me. With each passing hour it had grown, curling inside me, gripping me tight. I felt like I was losing myself in its clutches. When I'd went to Ana's apartment yesterday I thought the feeling would go away once I'd seen her and it felt like it was under control at first, until she pushed me away and then it came back with a vengeance. I gave her a peek of the monster inside me and I hurt her - really bad - but regained enough sense on-time to apologize over and over again even though I knew she deserved better, she deserved better than me.

But this time it was different. This time I couldn't see any way of getting myself back together. So many emotions filled me to the brim. Love, Hate, Pain, Need, Anger and Betrayal. I'd suffered all these things for eight days, it's what created that monster in the first place.

It started when I watched those cursed elevator doors close that night. I saw the look on her face and all my mind conjured up was 'she'd never love me again'. The four words swirled inside my head driving me wild from the inside out. Physically, I just looked empty. How could I accept that she wasn't in love with me anymore? There was no way I will even entertain the thought that she didn't harbor any deep feelings for me! So my sanity closed down allowing the darkness to settle in. It made me more possessive than ever and it made sure that I'd stop at nothing to get back what once belonged to me. She is mine and I. Won't. Let. Her. Go!

I allowed the monster to take over; I didn't even try to fight it, it hurt too much. It was easy to take a back seat and feel no pain. At some point I remembered sending her an email which probably wasn't a good idea.

When I saw Ana leave the building of SIP that evening my mind registered her beauty although it was like looking through a slightly fogged up glass. I really wasn't in control of myself, this wasn't me, this has never been me.

The tyrant inside me stalked her as she opened the door and sat down wearily. I looked away, eyes gazing out the window to make sure she never saw the change in my demeanour although I was sure she noticed some difference. My Ana knew me well, better than anyone actually. I sat back awaiting my body's next move. Turning my face towards her, the tyrant saw his prey and locked her terrified eyes to his. I wanted to tell her not to be afraid of me but I couldn't.

He reached over cupping her cheek, feeling the smoothness and ignored her sudden flinch. I worked hard forcing my fingers to move and caressed her cheek, trying to give her some comfort although I sure as hell felt none.

The monster planned his next move carefully. Every word to be precise so they would dish out the desired results. I was shocked at myself as my mouth uttered those three word's sentence.

"I love you." My lips moved caressing the words. I was proud of myself for a moment there, I'd always wanted to tell her how much I adored her but I was a coward - not anymore though.

I then realized the selfish note of my tone and wiped away my victorious smirk. Those three words weren't said in love or devotion, they were said to keep her here because even if I thought she didn't love me. A part of me hoped she still felt something. Something that would make her stay. I inwardly patted the monster on the back. Good job!

Then I registered what I'd just thought and realization came crashing down on me. This was no monster. This was me. Only me, a selfish and disturbed man who had let himself go overboard, go...insane over the love of a woman.

Crushing my conscience I grasped her chin a second later and slammed my mouth onto her shocked one, receiving her response after a few moments of stillness. I purred in delight as my hands forced their way, tangling her hair. I basked in the control I felt I had over her, she may not love me anymore but at-least I could still tear her apart. Now that I had told her that I was in love with her she'd never leave me again, she couldn't escape! I'd make sure that she remains mine forever.

Ana POV

When his lips left my swollen ones and his hand loosened it's grip on my hair, he turned his face away from me again as I smacked back into my seat in a daze. What should I do? He needed help - professional help - but how? What could be the best way to make him feel least affronted.

I had no idea what was happening or what was he thinking about although I could guess that he might had seen me and Ethan together having a lunch. Ethan had held my hand and hugged me and Christian must have perceived it the wrong way. Ethan and I were only friends and I don't care if he wants any romantic involvement with me or not; he could never hold a candle in-front of the love I had always felt for Christian.

I was pulled away from my thoughts when I felt Christian's warm hand grasping mine tightly. I looked over and saw him staring back at me.

Nothing about him had changed, he was still the same Christian Grey, as stiff as a board but as he pulled my hand towards his mouth brushing his lips over my knuckles and grazing them with his teeth, I gasped. I felt a zing of electricity shoot up my arm and spread inside my body. He affected me in ways no other man ever could.

It had always happened whenever he'd touched me but this time the feeling of excitement is accompanied by a dark gaze of his burning eyes. One I had never seen before.

It drew me in like a moth to a flame, burning me to my very core. It called to me on some deep, dark level. In that moment I didn't care if he loved me or not. All I wanted was for him to possess me like he had never before, make me his. I know he might hurt me physically and emotionally but I was willing to take anything or everything I can get from this man.

I will get him help because I loved him and I wanted to make him a better person but not yet. Right now all I wanted was for him to conquer and devour me all over again.

Maybe I was a masochist after all.

**O**

**First of all I have to say thank you to lilithblood for the amazing editing. This chapter reads a lot better than it first did! **

**And second thanks for the reviews it's amazing!**

**Ok time to unleash the beast... **


	7. Unleash the beast

Ana's POV

The rest of the ride back was eerily quiet. Christian gripped my hand like if he let go I'd disappear but he still ran his fingers over my knuckles. I think it was supposed to be soothing but it did nothing to calm my nerves. The warmth of his hand contrasted completely with the coldness of his expression. I saw it every time he glanced over at me but I couldn't decipher what he was really feeling.

The SUV came to a halt outside my apartment and I was yanked out of the backseat into the chilli afternoon. Wind whipped my hair all over the place as he marched me up to the front door; he waited behind me as I dig in my pocket for my keys although it took me a while with shaking fingers. I could sense him impatience. When I finally shoved the key in the door I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and walking forward into the hallway flicking on the lights as I went. Behind me I heard Christian's harsh voice commanding Taylor to leave. Although he seemed reluctant he climbed back in the SUV and drove off, leaving me alone with the beast, who looked as If he was ready to pounce.

I stopped near the kitchen and watched as he loosened his tie and removed his jacket throwing it on the couch. Then raising his eyes he saw me and stalked forward. He didn't just seem predatory anymore; there was also a familiar anger there too. Anger aimed toward me. How did we go from 'I love you' to this? I know he never meant the words but still!

He came to a stop right in front of me; I could feel his warm breath fanning over my face. It felt good. I longed to just collapse in his arms but I knew that wasn't a possibility right now.

"Do you want him Ana?" His voice was menacing and at first I had no idea what he meant. Then it hit me. Ethan. I knew he was pissed earlier because of the email but I thought he had let it go. Ha-ha what a funny joke. Of course he hadn't, crazy or not. It pissed me off too, he always over reacted. I decided to play with him.

"I don't know what you mean?". My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You know who!". His voice grew louder and he bent down impossible closer.

"Ethan and I are just friends, all we did is hug it's really no big deal"

"No big deal?", he laughed but there was no humour , he grasped my chin tightly making sure he had my full attention before continuing,

"How would you feel if I just_ hugged_ Elena?" I flinched and jumped back slightly. Just hearing her name enraged me. It gave me courage.

"Oh that's fine by all means go hug her although I'm pretty sure you meant to say let her beat the shit out of you and maybe a quick fuck". I was shouting now. I couldn't deal with this subject.

He grasped my face between his hand and whispered,

" Oh baby she was never any good in bed but you, you were an amazing fuck. It got bett-"

I slapped him clean across the face, the sound bounced off the walls and he held his hand against his face in shock, eyes wide. He made our time together seem so empty, it hurt.

In the next second his hand came flying at me, hitting me back. I gasped the pain only adding fuel to the fire. I saw red!

I lunged at him but he caught me with ease clamping down on my arms, I could feel the pain but was last thing that my mind registered. I reached up wrapping my hand around his tie and yanked him down to my level.

"What if you never had me again Christian, how would you feel?". I felt a growl vibrate up his chest. He sounded like an animal and he looked like one too. His eyes were charcoal not a hint of grey left. I could feel the heat from his body and I just needed him to devour me, give me anything. I had to feel something, but not quite yet. I was going to fight him as long as I could. I knew it would unleash the beast if I denied him. The thought thrilled me.

"You're mine and I can have you anytime I want!". His smile was victorious but I didn't give in, he would have to work for me.

"Oh I don't think so baby". I laughed and wrenched myself away from him. I got one arm free but only because he was caught off guard, he reached but missed me and I took the opportunity to ram my knee into his groin. He went down with a roar of pain and released me completely.

"You bitch!", he sneered and I backed away preparing myself for his wrath.

"You can't always have what you want baby". I knew what it did to him when I called him that so I taunted him. I could see how aroused because he was cupping himself with one hand only. God I really wanted him. I could feel my arousal pooling in my pants.

He stood up suddenly on shaky legs.

"Oh I always get what I want and I will have you, so make it easier on yourself and don't run. I know you want me". I didn't rely choosing to concentrate on walking backwards but something stopped me. The kitchen counter. DAMN! I'd trapped myself.

He noticed and stalked forward smiling but he stumbled a little because of his sore cock and balls. The thought made me laugh and he lunged wrapping his hand around my neck and forcing me to look at him.

"Something funny?"

"Is your cock ok?". I feigned concern.

" No, I think you should rub it better". He shoved his hips into mine then, effectively pinning me to the counter. I could feel him hot and hard against my hip and I so badly wanted to push back and feel him where I really wanted but I stopped myself and tried to push him away again. He held on barely moving.

Then I said something I knew would hurt his pride.

"I can't really feel anything". His face darkened but that's the only reaction I got.

"Huh really how about this?"

His hands reached up and grabbed my face pulling me to him. As soon and his lips connected with mine I was lost. I could feel him everywhere; sparks flew shooting everywhere burning me down to my core where I was dripping wet. His lips soft but aggressive, biting and sucking on my lips. It drove me wild. Reaching up my hands found his silky hair and I groaned into his mouth. This gave him time to slip his tongue in and we battled. I kept pulling his hair so hard I knew it had to hurt and I tried to tell myself it was to pull him off when really every time I did it he growled at it caused wonderful things to happen to my body.

His hands moved down to my back and gripped my ass. He squeezed and massaged before ramming hips into mine again only this time he hit the right spot and I gasped trying desperately to wrap my legs around him.

Breaking away from my mouth he sucked in a gulp of air before pulling me up his body and setting me down on the counter top. I was panting uncontrollably and when his lips met my neck it was glorious. I wrapped my legs firmly around his waist and he grinded into me.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I remembered my plan t fight him but when I reached up to his chest to push him off I ended up gripping his shirt and ripping it open. Buttons flew everywhere and I heard him groan as he sucked the sensitive skin behind my ear. His tie was yanked off a second after because it offended me by getting in the way.

Christian's lips moved to my ear and his hands removed my jacket, throwing it somewhere behind him. His hands quickly returned to slide up my stomach taking my shirt with him.

"Tell me to stop Ana"

"I can't"

He chuckled darkly before pulling my shirt off and it joined my jacket. When his hands reached my breasts they kneaded me roughly though the material of my red lace bra. I could help my groan as I felt my nipples react to him touch. My bra didn't last long, meeting the same fate as my other clothes.

"So beautiful". He whispered staring at me for second. He closed his eyes as I palmed him through his suit trousers, then popped the button and tore down the zipper. I pushed them down and watched as his length sprang free. I licked my lips and reached down between us grasping him tightly.

"Fuck Ana yes!". His fingers dug painfully into my hips but I liked it. It spurred me on. I moved my hand up and down his cock gathering the moisture that had formed at the tip. He went wild, he actually purred then tore my skirt off followed by my panties. His forehead hit mine and his hands smoothed up my thighs spreading them. He left a trail of heat behind and his fingers circled my entrance making me writhe.

"Beg me Ana, fucking beg me"

"No!"

"Do it". He roared then plunged his fingers into me. My hands flew up grasping his shoulders then down his back. My fingernails dug into his flesh and he cried out jerking in shock. He removed his fingers from inside me grasping my thighs again. One hand reached up yanking my hair. I removed my fingers from him then realising where they were.

He panicked.

"No don't stop, I need this"

"Bu-"  
"No!"

I grasped his back again staring into his eyes. They were alive with passion. His cock pressed against my entrance and he slammed into me and didn't stop. He fucked me harder than ever before, like a wild animal, I couldn't stop the groans pouring from me. I felt him bite me in various places and his arms wrapped around me squashing me to him.

As my climax began to build he looked into my eyes but they were closing from the pleasure.

"Look at me", he demanded. I wrenched my eyes open and I saw desperation in his.

"Tell me you love me"

His words confused me and my brow furrowed and he continued the punishing rhythm.

"Say it please say it", his voice came out as a sob.

So I told him the truth as I came.

"I love you, I love you Christian"

He didn't say it back. There was only a strangled cry and my name on his lips as he spilled violently into me. We both gasped for air and he nuzzled his face into my neck breathing deeply. At some point I felt myself being lifted and carried through the room but it was a blur because I was half asleep. I was laid down on and I felt covers being wrapped around me and a warm body curl around me. The last thing I registered before I succumbed to sleep what his lips on my shoulder and the three words that I longed to hear only from him. Although the last bit could have been my imagination. Wishful thinking.

In the morning he wasn't in bed with me. I panicked sitting up but then I heard foot steps approaching and I saw him stand in the doorway of my bedroom fully dressed. God he looked good. I smiled at him but didn't get any response in return. Instead he spoke to me, voice empty,

"Get up we're leaving", and that's when I noticed nothing had changed, he was still the same closed off ice man from last night.


	8. Suprises

Ana's POV

That day after work Christian and Taylor picked me up again only this time we headed to Escala. When we got there he told me I'd be staying with him, of course I objected and we argued but the same thing from the night before happened. He cornered me, put me under his spell then devoured me. He never hit me again, which was relief because I could never stay with him if it kept happening. I know I probably should have left the first time it happened but I was so mad I was ready for a fight. I didn't get very far obviously. I decided to let it go blaming it on how fucked up he is right now.

This is what happened for the next three weeks. Every night we would lose are selves in each other and- he even ties me up a few times which only made me more wild- and everyday I'd try to get something more from him but to no avail. He was so closed off to me that we didn't even have a proper conversation unless we argued or were screaming each other's name in the throes of passion. At first I could handle it telling myself he would eventually snap out of it but when nothing happened I knew something had to happen to break through to him, but what? I didn't know. I didn't think professional help would work.

On the first day of the fourth week I went to work, two body guards trailing behind me. One was Taylor and the other was a new guy named Luke. Christian had added more security the day I moved in, apparently he thought aliens would swoop down and take me away or maybe he was just making sure I didn't get away from _him_. I try not to think about it too hard.

As I reached my desk Taylor and Luke dispersed telling me they would be back soon and not to move from my desk. Taylor also mentioned something about business as a way of explaining their leaving. Duh what else would it be? Once they had left I began on my first manuscript and getting lost in the story. About half an hour later I heard someone clear their voice and when I looked up Jack was standing there looking not to happy. What now I though. His mood just seems to get worse every day.

"I need to talk to you, now!". His voice wasn't loud but it wasn't exactly quiet and a few people glanced over to see what was happening.

"I'm sorry is there a problem".

"Yes but I won't speak of it here so move". Fucking ass hole, I have enough problem at home to be dealing with this at work.

I stood and followed him into his office. He shut the door closing everyone else out leaving us alone. Jack always had the blinds closed all around his office so no one could see in and that terrified me.

He gestured for me to take a seat and I did watching as he perched on the side of the desk beside me. I stared up at him.

"What's up Jack?". I made sure I kept my voice level showing no fear even if I did feel it. His eyes narrowed.

"Don't act like you don't know, you obviously do it on purpose!". I was genuinely confused.

"Do wha-". He leaned forward keeping his voice low,

"You flaunt yourself in front on me, everyday you wear short skirts and barely there shirts, did you think I wouldn't notice?" I think this man is crazier than Christian seems to be.

"I certainly do not flau-"

"Oh please, why else would you wear what you do? Are you trying to fuck your way to a promotion?" I flew back in my seat appalled. I made to stand but he pushed me back down by the shoulders.

"We're not done yet, Anastasia. I'm willing to take you up on your offer. I know you haven't asked but I can see you want me".

"WHAT!" I shouted and he reached forward like a snake striking and grasped my face trying to pull me to him. I flailed madly trying to force him away but he was to strong and when his lips latched onto my neck I screamed as loud as I could before his hand clamped down around my mouth.

In the next second I heard the office door bang against the wall as it flew open and I was pulled free from Jack and into what I noticed was Taylors arms. He released me a flung himself at Jack taking him down. By now the whole office had been alerted and they all watched as Luke grasped my shoulder gently to hold me up then walked me outside and into the waiting SUV. When I got it I noticed I was shaking and Christian wasn't in the car with me. I wanted him with me. Things might not be perfect in fact far from it but he made me feel safe regardless of his previous mistake.

About ten minutes later Taylor entered the car and Luke took the driver's side. They both turned concern evident in their eyes. Taylor was the one to speak.

"Miss Steele are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine I just want to get back to Escala"

"Of course that's where we're headed, I'll let Mr Grey know" I only nodded. I knew he'd be at work but surely he'd come home for me. I n fact I had no doubt he would.

I heard Taylor on the phone. I heard him explain what happened and I heard the shouting on the other end. I didn't know what he was saying but I knew he was pissed. Hopefully not at me.

Once the call ended there was no more words the whole way back to Escala. When we got there Christian was already pacing up and down the great room. Wow he got here quick.

I saw him turn as he noticed us then his eyes locked with mine and I could see the anger coming from him in waves. He marched up to me bending down to look into my eyes.

"Are you ok?". Surprisingly his voice was soft but laced with tension and when I didn't answer he asked again, this time with a little more force.

"Yes, yes I'm ok". I saw relief cross his features but his eyes stayed hard. His hand came up to cup my cheek. Then he was gone. He stormed towards the elevator shouting at Taylor.

"Taylor get the car ready, I'm going to kill the bastard"

As I heard his words I panicked. The state Christian was in made me think he actually would kill him and I needed him here with me not off beating some ass hole up.

I felt the tears spring in my eyes as everything that had happened over the last four weeks came crashing down on me. My tears spilled over and I fell to me knee screaming.

"NOOOOO!"

Christian turned shocked and stepped out of the elevator.

"Ana?"

"Please Christian just stay with me". I could tell the moment when he realised I was crying. His face softened for the first time in weeks and his body sagged no longer rigid. He walked over to me slowly then crouched down and that's when I saw it. His eyes were a beautiful grey just like they were supposed to be. They weren't cold or empty they were full of...love. He reached for me pulling me into his arms. He stood up and squeezed me tight.

"Christian?"

"Shhh it's ok I'm not going anywhere". He pulled back stroking my cheek. He smiled, a real smile. It faded quickly as he stared at me focusing on my cheek. His eyes filled with pain.

"I'm sorry". He whispered then stepped away from me.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, I nev-"

"Christian stop come back"

"No I can-"

I ran forward and threw my arms around again. He resisted at first then sagged into me burring his head in my chest. I felt my shirt get damp before I heard his quiet sobs. He wrapped his arms around me lifting his before he spoke,

"How are you still here?"

" I love you" His brows pulled together and he began shaking his head in denial.

"I do I-"

"Shh stop talking, I don't deserve your love I never have and especially no now not after what I did but please just don't let go yet, just a little longer. I love you Ana, I really do".

I wanted to argue tell him he deserved me but I didn't I was too tired to fight it felt to good to have him back like this. So much warmth. I'd show him he deserved me soon I just hope he's eventually believe me.

We stood wrapped in each other's embrace for a while longer never wanting to let go but then we heard the elevator ping and the doors open. We both looked up and saw who it was and we both froze.

Elena!

**O**

**I know some people are annoyed he hit her and no it wasn't right but Christian wasn't exactly a good person in the last chapter and I just wanted to make sure people now how off he was and she did hit him too. Don't leave me yet as you can see he is getting better !**

**Keep reviewing please **


	9. Lights out!

Christian's POV

I felt better, a lot fucking better. Almost a full month had went by in a blur, I wasn't even sure what happened most of the time. The only parts that are clear were the nights when I was with Ana. I know I'd shut her out but I was scared of what would happen if I was around her 24/7. I remember my hand hitting her cheek, I remember the guilt then she took it all away when she came at me and after that was pure bliss.

Now I had a clear head, I could see things for what they were. It happened when I saw Ana cry, everything disappeared and all I saw was her and the need to comfort her was over whelming. There was no need to possess or destroy all I wanted to do was be with her and make everything ok.

When I held her cheek I freaked out, I couldn't get the guilt out of my head but then she made it disappear again telling me she loved me, which I just couldn't understand. How could she still be here? Maybe she is an angel.

As we stand in the middle of the room clinging to each other I feel her love for me. I don't deserve it but I feel it. I need it but I don't want to believe she can love me. She should be gone. I shouldn't be trapping her here for my own selfish needs, I should set her free but I can't let go. So I hold on and everything is perfect.

Well it was until a few seconds ago.

Here we are standing in the same position only this time staring at the stupid bitch who dared to interrupt. What is she doing here?

I feel Ana tense beside me, grasping my hand almost painfully tight. I know her feelings towards this woman and I'm right there with her. We don't need this.

Stepping forward I bring Ana with me. I pull down my barriers and put on my CEO face, ready for a fight.

"What are you doing here Elena and how did you get up here?". I she her smile, then I glare at Taylor. He should have stopped her.

"I wanted to speak with you; I didn't think _she _would be here". I feel a snarl rip out of me, how did I ever like this woman?

"She has more right to be here than you, so I suggest you leave"

"Leave? I don't think so Christian. Not until I set your mind straight. She's no good for y-"

"ENOUGH!" I feel myself vibrate, Ana feels it too. She grasps my arm and with one glance towards her I can see fear in her eyes, she's worried I'll flip the switch and go back to being...not me. I won't let that happen. Well I'll try not to let it happen.

From the corner of my eye I see Elena advance. My head whips around and she stops a few inches in front of me. I go to step back but before I can Ana is there screaming in Elena's face.

"Back the fuck up bitch, he doesn't want you, when will you realise?". Wow.

I see Elena lift her hand to strike and I move forward to stop her but once again my girl takes care of herself. She grabs Elena's hand in a death grip forcing it back down to her side.

"Don't even try, he maybe let you hit him but I won't take your crap. You are disgusting and If I was ok with getting arrested I'd fucking kill you!"

She. Is . beautiful. When Ana is mad it's the sexiest thing ever. I feel my suit pants tighten uncomfortably and all I wanna do it get Elena out of here so we can be alone.

"Taylor please remove Mrs Lincon from our home"

"Sir"

Taylor goes to grab Elena but she lashes out trying to dodge him.

"I will be with you Christian, you'll realise eventually that I'm the best you ever had. Even if I had to kill that little whore to make you see truth.

That did it. I felt the rage consume me and the darkness descended. Well shit!

I marched forward grasping Elena's arm and dragged her towards the elevator. I heard her scream but It's muffled. I just needed her gone; I couldn't let her hurt Ana. I protect what's _mine._

I pushed Elena backwards and she falls on her ass. The doors closed before she can make another move.

Turning I walked back over to the only person that matters, I heard her gasp as she took in my demeanour, she knew straight away. I try to clear my head as I reach her, hoping the fog would go away but it doesn't. When I pull her in my arms I make sure I'm was gentle, I wouldn't scare her again. I'd keep control.

She clings to me, wrapping her hands around the lapels on my suit then gazed up.

"Christian?"

"I'm ok baby don't worry. I'll be fine"

"But I can se-" I cup her face in both my hands and try to reassure her it was all me.

"I'm fine I promise, just pissed at that bitch."

I can still see the fear in her eyes.

"She won't hurt you, she won't even get near you ok?"

She sniffs and tears run down her cheeks. I kiss them away, pushing back the need to claim her. She lays her head on my chest and I sighed in relief. I'd make sure she was safe and I'd make sure I stayed sane.

I lead her to our bedroom keeping her as close as possible. Just feeling her close to me was heaven.

As we enter the room she turns me around and pushes me gently on the bed, climbing into my lap. I feel myself grow hard instantly as the need for control grows.

"Ana maybe we shouldn't do-"

"Shhhh it's ok I trust you". I don't .

She placed her hand in my hair pulling me forward. Our kiss is tender and sweet, my tongue sweeps over hers in a caress and I can't help but moan. Not growl, moan. This is perfect.

She pulls off my jacket, shirt and tie quickly and runs her hands all over my chest. It calmed me instantly instead of freaking me out, giving me some sense of control over my body.

I let her take the lead. We'll do this at her pace, no forceful movements, no ties or ropes. We'd make love.

Pulling her shirt off, I cup her breasts feeling her nipples harden. I kissed them through her bra before removing that too.

Not long after we are naked, lying on top of the covers tangled together just feeling each other. The tension builds and builds until she is begging me to take her and I do. It is slow and sensual, are moans filling the room as I caressed every part of her heavenly soft skin. When she touches my back I feel no panic. She's just perfect.

She tugs on my hair and digs her heals into my ass urging me to go faster.

It doesn't take long after that for her to fall apart underneath me and I can't take my eyes off her. I follow close behind clinging to her for dear life. She whispers her love and I whisper it back. Maybe one day I'll believe she loves me but right now I just can't believe anyone could. It's not possible, not for a monster like me.

I pull her into my arms and fall into a blissful sleep.

I awake in the middle of the night sweating. I hadn't had any night mares but I'm so frigin warm. I pull out of Ana's arms watching as she reached for me. When she finds my pillow she snuggles in and falls back into a deep sleep. Could I love her anymore?

I walk out the bedroom and head for the kitchen. I pour myself some water and sip it as I watched the world go by from my tower. I still feel hazy, my head is all fuzzy again but I can fight for control and I will to make Ana happy. I just hopped it will go away at some point. If she's here with me why do I still feel this way?

I lean my head on the glass and take a deep breath, as I stand back up I feel pain shoot through my skull. I drop the glass and clutch my head in agony screaming out. I double over as the pain spreads through my body.

The last thing I hear are footsteps pounding on the floor and then...

Lights out!


	10. Help

Ana's POV

I awake in the middle of the night to someone screaming. The noise is clearly one of pain and my eyes dart around the darkness searching for the source but it's not in here. Reaching over I find an empty space. Panic rises in the pit of my stomach.

Christian!

I fly out of bed and hit the ground running. I push my body to the limit and I can feel the burn in my thighs but it's insignificant. My heart pounds in my chest as I reach the great room within seconds. My eyes search frantically and I catch a slither of light from the elevator before the doors close. Has Christian left?

I'm about to go back and grab my blackberry when my eyes land on the most horrific thing I've ever seen. Christian is lying on the floor flat on his back, from where I'm standing I can see blood pooling at his head. There's glass everywhere.

"TAYLOR!", I scream as I bolt over to Christian's unconscious body.

Crouching down I reach over to feel his pulse. Tear flow freely down my cheeks and I can't control my shaking hands enough to touch him. Luckily Taylor is behind me in seconds moving me out of the way.

"What the hell happened, Ana?". Shouldn't he know? My body filling with anger, is he accusing me of this? I don't care I just want my man to be ok.

"How am I supposed to know, just tell me he's alive Taylor!"

I watch as Taylor reaches over as I did but with a lot more control. It feels like forever until he speaks but I know it's only been a few seconds.

"He's alive".

I feel relief course through me but that doesn't change the fact that Christian is unconscious and bleeding heavily. I notice blood on his t-shirt too that's clearly not from his head. How did this fucking happen?

"We need to get him to a hospital"

"Miss Steel-"

"NOW!"

Taylor hesitates. His eyes plead with me understand. Understand what?

"What are you waiting for Taylor he could die"

"We can't move him until me know there's no more danger "

"Are you serious right now, pick him up and take him to the car... that's an ORDER!"

Finally Taylor does as I say and we're in the SUV in no time. I sit in the back holding Christian's head in my lap. I don't know what to do, I don't know if I should touch him or not but I can't help it. My fingers rest in his hair stroking gently, willing him to be ok. I can't seem to put a plug on my tears.

It takes about twenty minutes before we reach the hospital and Taylor is quick to find some help. Soon Christian is pulled from the back seat and onto a gurney and then he's gone before I can even move an inch. Panic sets in again and I rush after Taylor and through the front doors of the hospital. What's going to happen? How will I know he'll be ok?

I don't get answers to my questions as I'm told to wait in the sitting area until there's news.

It's been two hours and no one has approached me, I can't even find Taylor. My world is falling apart around me and I can't do anything to stop it. I need fresh air.

I walk outside, it's still dark. I take a deep breath trying to push down the bile rising in my stomach. There's no way I can lose him. It's not a possibility, I won't survive.

Leaning against the brick wall at the front of the hospital I tilt my head back and close my eyes, praying. I don't believe in god but right now I hope he's real and I hope he's listening. Please make Christian ok, please, please, please. Things were going so damn well. He was getting better emotionally and now he's been hurt physically. He doesn't deserve any of th-.

I'm pulled from my thoughts as I feel a tight grasp on my upper arm. My eyes fly open to see someone completely dressed in black. I can't see their face because they're wearing a cap and their head is tilted to the ground.

I try to yank myself free but they don't let go. I try to scream but their other hand clamps over my mouth and there is no one around to witness me being thrown into the back of some vehicle. I kick and shove wildly but it gets me nowhere and soon I feel a prick at the side of my neck. I feel myself drifting. No!NO!

Lights out!

It's not long before I'm peeling my eyes open. I still feel like a dead weight but at least my eyes are open. My vision is blurred but I can make out shapes in the dim light. I try to move but nothing happens and I feel a hand push down on my chest.

"Oh no Anastasia I wouldn't move if I were you". The voice sounds familiar, I know it's a female but in my drugged state I can't think straight.

"What's happening?"

"Shhh don't speak, it will all be over soon".

"I need to get back to Christian"

"No I don't think so, this is your last destination honey, but don't worry I'll make sure Christian gets all better, I'll even keep his bed warm". Oh hell no! I know who this is now, how could I not know.

"Didn't you get the message when you visited about six hours ago!"

"No I guess I didn't now keep quiet". She places something over my mouth and I can just barely breathe through my nose. I have to get up and out of where ever I am, there's no way she will get to him especially when he can't defend himself.

I try to move again but I'm still paralysed. Shit, what am I gonna do? Anger boils inside me.

STUPID. FUCKING. BITCH. TROLL!


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm sorry this isn't a chapter it is just a little note to say I won't be updating for a while because I have to focus on some things as I start college soon and I also want to pass my driving test soon too. Wish me luck lol but sorry again and I won't keep you waiting forever just a little while Thanks for all the amazing reviews so far. Keep em coming! xxx


	12. Beaten

Christian's POV

My head is throbbing. Where the hell am I? There are lights above me making it near impossible for me to open my eyes. I can sense someone next to me and I can't help but panic. I have to get my eyes open.

When I do, everything is fuzzy but I can see the dark figure beside me. As my vision clears and I sigh in relief.

"Taylor, what's going on?", I try to pull my body up but pain shoots through me from head to toe. Taylor leans forward pushing me back down with a hand on my shoulder.

"You're in the hospital, Sir. You need to stay still, and you have a concussion". What? How? I take a deep breath trying to put everything together but I can't remember much except...

"Where's Ana, Taylor?", I hear my own voice growing louder but I don't care, I have to know she's safe.

"Calm down, Sir, she's in the waiting room, I'll go get her."

"Yes, good I need to see her", I settle down into the pillow trying to soothe myself with thoughts of Ana. I have to hold her, I feel like shit and I know she can fix that, only her.

Ten minutes pass and I begin to worry and as Taylor walks back in alone, his face gaunt, terrified, it does nothing to calm me.

"What's wrong?", I whisper.

"I can't find Miss Steele, Sir". My body fills with dread, the pain forgotten as my heart throbs.

"Where the hell is she?", my voice is like acid and I see Taylor freeze.

"I don't know, Sir"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!"

"Sir, please cal-"

"NO! YOU HAVE TO FIND HER, ANYTHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

"Sir-"

"NOW!"

Taylor turns and runs out of the room, my heart pounds in my chest as every possible scenario flits through my mind. Did she leave me? Is she hurt? Fuck I feel so useless sitting here. I feel my eyes watering for the first time in a very long time. I don't cry.

Please be ok Ana!

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of heels clicking on the floor next to me. My eyes shoot up and my body begins to vibrate with hate.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Oh Christian honey there is no need to be so rude, I came to see how you are?", her voice bounces around my head irritating me. I can't believe I ever fucked this woman.

"How the hell did you know?"

"News travels fast Christian", she chuckles stepping closer to my bed.

"Get out Elena!", she doesn't listen. Instead she reaches forward trying to touch me but I jerk away in disgust. Her eyes fill with annoyance and she spits words at me.

"I guess you don't want to know where your little whore is then?", I reach up and grab her wrist. It takes a lot of effort but I get there. Clearly she didn't expect it because she gasps but composes herself, eyes filling with lust. She thinks I want her, when will she learn.

"Where is she Elena?", my voice is desperate but filled with venom, I'll kill her if she's hurt my Ana.

"Oh don't worry she's somewhere safe, out of our way, I'm sure Mark will enjoy her", her face pulls up into a smirk and I growl.

"She better not be hurt! Phone this Mark asshole and tell him to bring her to me, RIGHT NOW!", I scream the last words out but my chest constricts in pain and I can't control the coughing fit that takes over. Elena begins to stroke my hair and I try to stop her again but my body is like a lead weight.

"Calm down sweetheart, you are in no position to demand things, I hope Mark didn't hit you too hard". My eyes go wide. Fucking bitch.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!", I can't control the rage. Ana isn't here to keep me calm, after everything we've been through, we were finally going to be happy but this bitch ruined everything. I can feel the darkness closing in and determination urging me on. I'll get her back.

Forcing my body up, I ignore the pain, channelling in into one huge enraged roar. Elena jumps back startled and falls on her ass. I'd be laughing if I wasn't so furious.

I rip the needle from my arm and alarms go off, momentarily halting me, but not for long. As I swing my legs over the side of the bed to stand I notice that I'm in a hospital gown. Couple that with the bandage around my forehead and I look just brilliant.

A nurse runs into the room shouting things at me but I don't listen, instead I push past her after grabbing my phone from the table beside the bed. No one will stop me. I keep walking until I'm in a waiting area, I'm well aware of people behind me, trying to persuade me to go back to bed or sit down. Fuck them!

Ignoring the 'no phones' sign I hit two on speed dial. It rings twice then he answers. Thank God!

"Taylor what's happening, have you found her?", my voice is calm but inside I'm screaming.

"Yes, Sir-"

"Oh thank fuck Taylor, is she ok", I feel relief course through but it's gone in a second.

"No, Sir she's not in very good shape, I'm on my way now"

"HURRY UP!", I end the call quickly trying to refrain from smashing it into the wall. I pace back and forth, marching like a mad man. Well I suppose I am.

It seems like hours have passed before Taylor walks in. Ana is in his arms, I push back the jealousy I feel because it's not important right now.

Walking over to them I take her in and my heart breaks, my world falls apart. I feel the tears streaming down my face and can't stop shaking. There are too many emotions coursing through me.

What happened to you baby?


	13. Resting

**Just a little fluff**

**...**

Christian's POV

I took Ana's from Taylor's arms and told him to get Elena out of the hospital and into a police car no matter what it took. As soon as the receptionist saw the state of Ana there was a flurry of motion around me and I felt her warmth being pulled from me as she was placed on a gurney and rushed off. Then it was my turn to wait.

...

Now we're both back at Escala. Ana has broken ribs and is bruised pretty much everywhere so she's asleep beside me as I lie in our bed unable to look away from her even for a second, I'm scared she'll disappear. I still don't know exactly what happened to her but I do know that I'll make Elena pay for involvement. I have a funny feeling she will get out of her prison cell pretty easily because of her expensive lawyers. I tried to bankrupt her but to no avail, I was blocked, Welch could do nothing. She must have some talented people working for her... fucking bitch.

Reaching over slowly I stroke the milky white skin of her cheek as gently as possible, my touch is so light she shouldn't have felt it but like always she responds to my touch instantly and her eyes flutter open . She squints slightly because of the light from the bedside table but when her eyes focus her face lights up as she takes me in. I feel guilty for waking her up she should be resting.

"I'm sorry I woke you up baby, go back to sleep", I whisper removing my hand. She grabs it back and pulls it into her chest running her fingers over my knuckles.

"It's okay, I'm not tired. How's your head?", her voice is slightly rough but I understand her just fine and my eyebrows shoot through the roof in shock.

"How am _i?_ More like how are you beautiful girl?", I smile as I move closer so our noses are almost touching.

"I suppose we're both pretty beaten up right now huh?"

"Yeah definitely, I'm so sorry baby-"

"Stop! This isn't your fault ok, it's that stupid bitch trolls fault", she growls and I can see the hate she has towards Elena, it pretty much matches mine.

I snuggle closer to her still and look deep into her eyes trying to pry any information I can from her.

"Please tell me what happened Ana"

She sighs and rolls onto her back wincing with every inch she turns. I cringe at her pain feeling it as if it were mine. She doesn't speak for a few moments and I don't think she's going to answer until I hear her shaky voice.

"There's not much to tell really but I suppose you should know... when you were in the hospital I didn't get to come in and see you-"

"What? Why not?", I can't believe this. She turns towards me again and reaches for my hand once more.

"I-I don't know why, I think the doctors were still fixing you up. Anyway, I went outside for fresh air. Next thing I know I'm being thrown into a vehicle and knocked out". I hate every word she says, I want to kill Elena for hurting her, in fact I might just do that.

"I woke up in some sort of warehouse but God knows where it actually was. I do know Elena was there, she threatened me, pretty much told me I was gonna die. Then she said she was going to be with you and left".

I wrap my arms gently around her warm body trying to reassure that that would never happen, I'd never be with that bitch, never again. Ana rested her head on my shoulder and breathed in, I felt her body relax and I rejoiced inside as I realised she needs me to stay calm.

"Then a man came, Elena told me his name but I can't remember. He just began kicking me, over and over, I never thought it would e-nd", her voice breaks on the last word and I feel moisture on my skin. I wipe her tears away as anger fills me.

Everything inside me is screaming. Telling me to find the bastard and tear him limb from limb but I can't do that, I won't let anything take me away from Ana, especially not jail.

I squeeze her in my arms and place a kiss on her forehead. Maybe I couldn't kill him but I could destroy him and Elena in some other way. I could put Elena in jail but she'd get out pretty quick with her fancy lawyers. I breathe in Ana scent like she done just a while ago and I feel my body release all tension and I sigh into her hair.

"How long did it take Taylor to find you?"

"I don't really know everything is a blur as you can imagine but when her did arrive he shot the man", she shivers in my arms but I can't help the joy that fills me at hearing the fucker is dead. I'd have to give Taylor a raise.

"Everything is going to be fine baby" , I croon in her ear as I burry my face in her neck.

" I love you, Christian", her voice is filled with passion and I feel warmth shoot through my body. Lifting my head I gaze at her, a huge grin forms on my face. It's good to hear her say it without me demanding it as we make love, I tend to go a little crazy these day.

"You have no idea how much I want to make love to you right now"

She chuckles, shaking her head slightly.

"Well I'm afraid that will have to wait"

My lips form a pout and she chuckles louder running her hands over my chest which only serves to calm me further instead of hurting me like it should. I crave her touch. Her face falls serious before she speaks.

" I think maybe once we're both well again we should go see Flynn"

At first I'm confused but soon realise she's right. We've been through so much in these past months and I wouldn't blame her if she thinks I'm insane... maybe I am.

"Of course, anything"

"Good, now come here", she reaches forward and grasps the back of my head and pulls me to her. Our lips meet but apart from that and our tightly clutched hands nothing else is touching. We both ache everywhere. Her more so than me so I daren't put any weight on her.

We kiss for so long I lose track of time. We whisper sweet words in each other's ear and we fall asleep in each other's arms. Despite how hurt we both are, I've never felt happier.

**...**

**Please Review! **


	14. Flynn

Ana's POV

Two month after our 'accidents' me and Christian find ourselves in Flynn's office looking rather well. Since Flynn asked to see Christian first I've been sitting twiddling my thumbs in the waiting area for the best part of two hours. I can't help but feel increasingly worried about what's going on in there, I just hope Flynn is helping him work through his problems. I'm not sure what he will talk to me about but hopefully I get some help too, these past month have been better for me and Christian but we still need our heads clear so we can start fresh, start our lives together.

Just as I check the times on my Blackberry for the thirtieth time I hear Flynn's office door open and I turn to see Christian walking out looking rather sullen. Oh God what's happened. Standing I walk to him and he looks me in the eyes smiling slightly, that's when I notice the red puffiness under each of his eyes. He's been crying, it must have been bad.

"Are you okay?", I question trying to gauge how he feels but all he does is nod then wrap his arms around me. His head falls to my shoulder as he squeezes me to him before releasing me with a deep breath and regaining his composure. I look up at him for answers and he finally speaks.

"I'm okay, just surprisingly emotional but it's your turn now, I'll be waiting for you, good luck", he chuckles slightly trying to lighten the mood but I don't return it I only nod and walk past him and into the office where Flynn is waiting in his chair. I shut the door behind me as he greets me.

"Miss Steele, please take a seat", he gestures towards the sofa opposite and I perch on the edge not get willing to relax.

"How are you?", his voice is annoyingly calm and my body is almost shaking with anxiety.

"I suppose I'm good considering", I make my answer short not letting too much out. I'm scared I'll end up a blubbering mess on the floor because let's face it if Christian was crying then we may as well find a lift raft now because I'm sure to cry a river.

"Yes you pair have definitely had it rough lately, I trust you are all healed and healthy", he gazes at me, his eyes penetrating my soul, searching for information.

"Like I said I'm good", I realise I may sound a bit rude but he brought my man to tears and that worries me.

"I understand your problems haven't just been physical but also emotional considering your relationship with Christian?"

"Yes that's correct", I'm not sure how to reply, I don't want to make Christian out to be the bad guy no matter what the situation may be.

"Can we discuss this?"

"Yes", I say hesitantly

For the next half an hour Flynn confirms everything that's happened since me and Christian met, up until now. He seems to be matching my words to Christian's to see how they vary in opinion and view because he does a lot of nodding and a lot of 'yes I see'. It all seems fine until he back tracks to what caused Christian's personality change. I'm not sure I want to know the answer. I already know it was my fault in some way.

"Now I've discussed all of this with Christian in a lot of detail to see if I could pin point the exact moment things changed for him. I believe he became very depressed a few days after you left which was the point he decided that you surely couldn't love him", his words shock me and I stare at him the worry evident in my creased brow.

"I do love him", is all I can say.

"Yes I know but he doesn't"

"But I tell him all the time", I'm so confused.

"Yes, well let me explain some things, I also want to tell you how I think we can fix this.", he pauses for a second taking in my very blank expression before continuing. "The moment you left is when it began, now don't misunderstand I am in no way blaming you but when you left Christian didn't understand his feelings for you straight away. That happened a few days later, her calls it darkness, I call it depression. He realised his love for you but because of your departure did not believe you returned his feelings."

I take in his every word and I know it makes sense.

"Coupling that with him thinking that he simply wasn't worthy of your love in the first place makes for a bad combination. For a while he had no idea what to do, all he knew was he missed you terrible and wanted you back but as the days went on it got worse and he got angry, angry with himself for not being good enough and I'm afraid angry at you for giving him your love then affectively taking it away. Do you understand so far?"

"Y-es", I say once again but I feel the tears start to flow and then I see a tissue in front of me which I take gratefully.

"Now putting all of this together and adding it with the CEO and Dominant we both know well add up to a very determined Mr Grey. He had to have you back, even though he wasn't sure of your love he believed that if he could show you his love that you'd feel the same at some point. So with a little hope and a lot of determination he came to you. You know the rest"

"Yeah, I do" by this time I literally am a blubbering mess and I don't know what to do with myself. Flynn speaks up again.

"Now Christian told me he hit you, I also want to tell you that's the point when he began the tears, he tells me he's wasn't aware it had even happened until after, now I'm not sticking up for him because there is no excuse but I think I can explain why it happened and why I'm sure it never will happen again".

I feel sick now, I don't want to talk about this I put it behind me but I can't stop Flynn.

"In the state he was in it was his natural instinct to lash out and instead of using that to protect you he took it out on you, I think he was trying to protect himself on some level too. I'm not it was even you he was seeing because he was blinded by so many emotions. When he realised what he'd done it broke him further and he will never raise a hand to you again, he has focused everything into loving you we just need to clear his head, make it all go away."

I nod in agreement but this is the part I've been worried about the most, how do we fix this.

"How do we fix this?", I plead with him and he gives me a reassuring smile.

"This is probably going to sound like the worst idea but I've worked on cases like this before, we are going to use reverse psychology."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"It means you have to tell him that you in fact don't love him", I stare at him in complete disbelief. I s he mad? Why the hell allowed him to be a psychologist?

"But that's how we got here in the first place!", I almost scream.

"No my dear you never actually said the words, right now he is content with you constantly reminding him of your love and If I'm correct I bet he even demands it at some points"

I nod still mystified.

"This means that he doesn't truly believe it, which is not what we want and if you continue to simply satisfy the beast within well we won't progress any further. If confirm to him that you don't love him and I mean by actually saying the words this should cause him to snap out of it and realise that he could lose you for good, this will give him a clear head to fight for you properly and as himself so then you can tell him the truth and he will believe you because he will finally be able to let himself".

I actually think my brain hurts, surely this isn't correct and if I do this and Christian ends up worse my God I will chop Flynn's balls off.

"Do you understand my dear?"

"Yes, no, maybe, I'll give it a go", I can feel anger setting into my bones. I don't want to hurt my baby any more but If this will help then I suppose I can do it.

"I think that's all for now, I expect to hear from you soon to make sure everything went to plan", he stands as do I and shake his hand. I walk out of his office with a completely blank expression on my face until I see Christian.

"Hey, how did it go?", he walks over to me like I did to him and I try my best to find my voice.

"It was interesting, definitely interesting", I force myself to smile up at him and he returns it and grasps my hand and kisses me on the forehead.

"We can discuss it later, let's go out for a meal or something, I want to spend some quality time with the women I love without any danger hanging over our heads", he pulls to his side and I squeeze his hand tightly in agreement.

As we ride over to some restaurant I already forgot the name of my head is filled with dread as I realise I have to break his heart all over again.


	15. Oopps I fucked up

Ana's POV

I've waited almost a week to work up the courage to inevitably break Christian's heart all over again. He noticed the change in my attitude as soon as we left Flynn's office and has consistently asked what was wrong and all I could say was nothing. I know it is getting to him so that's why It has to be now or never. We've made love every night of the week and tonight should be no different apart from the fact I'm blatantly going to tell him no, then tell him the biggest lie I have ever told in my life... that I don't love him. It seems so ridiculous because anyone can see that I'm head over heels for him, but like Flynn said Christian doubts my love. Speaking of Flynn... I'm not so happy with what he told me to do and I'm afraid this will break Christian for good this time. If that happens I will personally rip his balls off and shove them down his throat.

I sit here in the great room waiting for Christian to get home. He was reluctant to leave but I told him I was just going to stay here and sort a few things out concerning my job but I don't think he bought it.

Just then I hear the elevator doors slide open followed by footsteps echoing on the marble floor and I turn to see the most beautiful man on the planet. He smiles as our eyes meet but my face is void of emotion I just can't conjure up a smile. Once he reaches me he cups my face.

"Are you okay baby?", his fingers caress me and all I want to do is melt. I give him my standard answer.

"I'm fine", he frowns slightly but does his best to let it slide, god knows what he's thinking.

"I missed you today", he says with total conviction in his voice but I don't reply. Instead I place my lips on his and kiss him like it could be the last time and I suppose it could be. I feel his arms wrap around me as our tongues meet and I can't help the whimper that escapes my mouth. I want him and he knows it.

"I'm going for a shower, do you want to join me?", he whispers hopefully. I can hear the passion in his voice and a slight hint of desperation but I can't agree to this no matter how much I want it so I shake my head to clear my thoughts and he also takes it as my answer. He sighs and this time his frown is deeper, I know he's confused.

"Okay, I won't be long". He releases me and starts to walk away but turns back just before reaching the hall way leading to the bedroom.

"You would tell me if something was wrong right? You can tell me anything!". I try to find my convincing voice but I know it doesn't work.

"Of course I'd tell you", I say before his face turns sour and he walks away.

Shit! How the hell am I supposed to do something like this? All I want to do is follow him and jump in the shower to apologize over and over but I can't do that. I have to follow Flynn's advice if I what Christian to be totally free of the darkness that consumes him. I feel like if I was in a pantomime the audience would be screaming NO!

Half an hour later I'm still sitting in the same position and I watch Gail move around the kitchen cooking something that smells delicious. She must sense my mood because she doesn't speak and she disappears with a smile on her face when something catches her eye. I follow her line of sight and watch Christian walk in with only a towel barely hanging on his hips. Is he trying to kill me? I stare at him totally unashamed because I simply can't help it. When my eyes reach his face he's smirking and I feel my body react. I feel moisture pooling in my underwear and I try so very hard to focus on what I'm supposed to be doing.

He walks over to me slowly as if he's a panther and I'm his prey. I see his eyes blaze in anticipation of what he thinks he's going to get... me. Although tonight I can't let that happen. As if he's read my thoughts he grabs me around the waist pulling me off of the stool and slamming me into him and not giving me much choice in the matter.

I feel my body sink into his as he slides me down his torso until my feet touch the floor. It seems I've taken the towel with me as I'm now pressed into his completely naked body. He bites my bottom lip and I take his top as I try desperately to remember why this is a bad idea. My hands slide up his chest-which he seems to like now as he groan into my mouth-around his neck and into his beautiful locks and I pull on them hard telling myself I'm trying to pull his off. Yeah right!

He breaks away from my mouth and latches onto my neck, sucking and biting while I feel his hands make their favourite journey up my top. He massages the skin of my stomach with one hand and cups my right breast with the other. The feeling is exquisite and I throw myself into him further. That when I feel his length against my stomach and I can't resist.

Removing one hand from his hair I grasp him in my hand tightly but don't move as I wait for what I know is coming. His lips shoot to my ear.

"Ana baby there are no words for how you make me feel", I love the things he says to me when we're making love or when I'm just touching him, I long to hear them.

My hand starts to move slowly up and down his shaft and he groans continuously which is only broken by a gasp every time my thumb rolls over the head. His hands are now working both my breasts and I have to stop stroking him as he pulls my top over my head followed closely by my bra. My hand shoots straight back to his beautiful cock and his mouth latches onto my waiting erect nipple. He uses his other hand to unbutton my jeans and they slide down legs landing in a puddle on the floor. I step out of them just in time to feel his fingers slipping into my panties. He teases my clitoris making me gasp into his neck. It's only when he slips a finger inside me that every thing comes crashing back. I have to stop him. He adds another finger and start to stroke inside me. Maybe just once more...No! I have to stop now. I remove my hand from his cock and place on his chest and gather as much will power that my body will allow and try to stop him.

"Christian!"

"Mmmm yes baby", he flicks my nipple with his tongue and I only just stop myself from screaming.

"You have to stop", he hesitates slightly but continues clearly not taking me serious.

"Please you have to stop", this time he does clearly hearing the conviction in my voice. He lifts his head and frowns at me totally confused now. He removes his fingers from me too but places his hand on hip using the other to caress my shoulder. God so much love.

"Did I hurt you?", he looks horrible upset with himself.

"No, no I just-", I don't know what to say.

"You just what?", oh god it's now or never. I take a step back from him and watch as his hands fall to his sides. From the look on his face I know I've hurt him already and I haven't even said a word, but here goes.

"I don't want you", it comes out as a whisper and his face crumbles further.

"What do you mean?", his voice is a whisper too but I hear it perfectly.

"I mean what I said"

"I don't understand I know you want me I can see it", what do I say now! Time to break his heart.

"I don't want to be with you anymore", that's when his face goes blank.

"You don't want me? But-", he takes a step towards me but I throw my hands up to stop him. I know if he touches me I'll give in.

"I love you Ana, don't do this to me", I watch as his eyes brim with tears. Holy shit I've never seen him cry.

"I'm sorry"

"I thought you loved me", I feel the wetness on my cheeks and I realise I'm crying too.

"I don't", once the words are out on my mouth I feel sick. I hear gasp then I see him fall to the floor and land on his knees, his hands come up to cover his face and he cries. I don't just mean weeping but huge cries of pain as if he were being tortured. This wasn't supposed to happen was it?

I run over to the breakfast bar where I find my phone and dial Flynn's number. He picks up on the second ring.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME DO!"

"Ana how nice to hear from you, I take it you were stupid enough to break little Christian's heart?"

What the fuck?

_**...**_

_**This wasn't how this chapter was supposed to be. Flynn was supposed to correct and Christian was supposed to be fixed but someone's review gave me the idea to make Flynn evil which is much better than what I intended. Christian618 said: Don't do it Ana this sounds fishy to me! Which made me think Flynn could have done this on purpose to fuck Christian up. So thanks Christian618 :D**_

_**As always please review it's much appreciated!xxx **_


	16. Destroy

Ana's POV

Christian has been kneeling on the floor for about fifteen minutes and no matter how loud I shout his name he doesn't respond. I don't think I've ever felt this bad in my life, I feel like utter shit and I don't know how to help him.

I fall to my knees in front of him and hesitantly reach forward, I don't know how he's going to react if I touch him, he must hate me right now and I don't blame him. When my hands grasp his wrist and tug them away from his face his head shoots up. His eyes lock onto mine and I can see so many emotions staring back. He pulls me forward and pleads with me.

"Just tell me what to do Ana, just tell me and I'll do it!", he's almost shouting but his voice is so broken. I have to explain.

"Christian you have to listen to me, this is all messed up this wasn't supposed to happen"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I lied, it was Flynn... and I-"

"No, I don't care just tell me how to fix this!"

"You're not listening Christian-

That's all I get out before he throws himself at me, I land on my back on the marble floor with him covering my body. His lips crash into mine and he devours my mouth, our bodies are naked and there is no room between us. He pulls back and leans his forehead against mine and cups my cheek.

"Don't leave me please", he whispers.

"I'm not going anywhere this was a misunderstanding". His brows furrow in confusion and he pulls me up with him so I'm straddling him.

"Tell me"

And so I tell him everything Flynn said and everything leading up to tonight. When I tell him about phoning Flynn not half an hour ago he tenses as I quote the words that came from Flynn's mouth.

"Christian?", he stares and me and with the most determination I've ever seen says "I'll destroy him!".

"Don't do anything stupid Christian, I'm sure you can destroy him legally right?", I say hopefully and he smiles.

"Of course baby"

...

Half an hour later we're in the SUV with Taylor at the wheel on the way to Flynn's office. Christian sits beside me with his fists clenched and body as solid as a rock and I know there will be a fight but maybe Flynn needs a good punch in the face. As long as Christian doesn't get hurt I don't really care.

Christian marches straight to Flynn's office with me and Taylor right behind, everyone in the waiting area freezes. He throws the door open and thankfully Flynn is alone. The next series of events seem to happen in slow motion. Flynn flies out of his seat already predicting Christian's move. He tries to get away but Christian charges, they collide and Flynn goes flying into the far wall. I turn to Taylor but he just stands there his face impassive. When I turn back Christian is pounding on Flynn's face. Shit! Ok then Taylor I'll stop this!

"CHRISTIAN!", I scream and the two men freeze, when Christian walks back to me it's clear Flynn's nose is broken.

"Why the hell did you do that Flynn?", Christian shouts. Even though he is beaten pretty bad Flynn's voice is clear.

"You've came to me for years and whined about your pour mommy problems and you never get over it, it drove me crazy, people come through my door and walk out a month later completely happy in life but you... you just can't fucking move on!", he begins to wheeze.

Christian only blinks before spitting out one last sentence.

"I will destroy you and if you even think about pressing charges you will wish you wish had never been born."

With that Christian marches out with me under his arm and I'm pretty sure everyone is still frozen in the same position as there were when we went in.

...

That night at Escala I make Christian know just how much I love him and vow to help him through the darkness into the light.

**...**

**I know how rubbish this chapter is but I've just started college and I don't have as much time to write as I did in the summer. Sorry Lol**

**Please Review (if you even think it's worth it haha)**


End file.
